Viaje a Suna
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: Para fandom insano: Petaca. Shikamaru por orden directa de la Godaime viaja a Suna, encontrandose con su principal dolor de cabeza: Temari.


**NA: **Como ya viene siendo normal en mí, subo otro reto de alguna comunidad. Las que sigáis los retos de NejiSaku, no os preocupéis, no me he olvidado en absoluto de ellos. He estado bastante atareada con los últimos meses de facultad. He entregado ya la tesis, y este finde semana que coincidió con el puente de San Juan lo celebré, así que me liberé de una pasada carga.

Para aquellas que les gusta el fandom Harry Potter con el Claim de Dramione, os invito a dejar algún que otro comentario en mi trabajo de esta pareja recién empezado "With me" me haría mucha ilusión criticas constructivas, ideas o que lo deje y me dedique directamente a coleccionar chapas XD

* * *

**Viaje a Suna**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Por **_Hiromi Yukishiro_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

Shikamaru tenía varios defectos que como buen genio sabía, pero entre la pereza y el escapismo no existía ninguna sub categoría que implicase borracho. Pero estábamos hablando de la Godaime, la persona que esclavizaba a todo el servicio militar de Konoha mientras ella se escapaba a la cantina más cercana a degustar un buen trago de sake.

"_Kami sama, ¿porqué todo tiene que ser tan problemático?"_

Una ceja escéptica se alzó sin su permiso mientras evaluaba en silencio la situación, pero cierta vena furiosa lo obligó a sonreír forzadamente.

-Esta bien, Tsunade sama, haré caso de su consejo.

La mujer sonrió complacida mientras el Jounin recogía la pequeña petaca de metal que había llenado de rico sake.

-Hazme caso Shikamaru, cuando tengas frío te hará falta tomar un sorbo.

-¿Usted siendo medi-ninja no sabe que el calor del alcohol es una falsa sensación porque el calor que sientes es el que sale de tu cuerpo? – Inquirió y rápidamente se cuadró cuando un crujido procedente de un puño de la mujer le advirtió que no siguiera exponiendo su teoría – Etto… Me voy yendo a Suna.

-Si chico, mejor. – Gruñó hosca la mujer.

El chico abandonó el despacho con unas asustadizas gotitas de sudor resbalando de su sien.

"_Uff, estuvo cerca"_

oOo

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el genio más perezoso de los cinco países.

Ni siquiera en tres días de viaje solo, donde todo ser humano que se precie encontraría molesto incluso racionalizar y solo soñaría con un futón en condiciones se olvidaba de la dueña de aquel molesto canturreo. No, su dolor de cabeza numero uno, embajadora oficial de su Aldea lo esperaba recargada en su mortífera arma sonriendo con descaro.

"_Mujer, ¿es que no sabes que aunque haga calor debes ir mínimamente cubierta?"_ Le dirigió una mirada de irritación y de reconocimiento acompañado de un cansado gesto de mano.

Su valoración no se debía a que él estuviera mirando los atributos de la mujer embutida en aquel escuálido kimono de verano, donde sus atributos delanteros parecían ser más redondeados a causa de la esterilla que cubría su pronunciado escote, no, él no la miraba "ahí". Pero los Jounins jóvenes e idiotas – pensó Nara – babeaban mentalmente lanzando ojeadas rápidas a su Capitana.

-Esperaba un recibimiento más afectuoso – Continuó la kunoichi llegando hasta él, perseguida por sus perritos falderos, recargó una mano en su cintura curvando su cuerpo, echando sin saberlo el pecho hacia delante exponiéndolo más a la mirada masculina de sus shinobis, para regocijo de todos – Bakka, cada día eres más perezoso… - Se inclinó sobre él y Shikamaru se obligó a cerrar los ojos, obviando el bonito espectáculo de redondeces gemelas – y apestas a tabaco. ¿Aún sigues con esa absurda idea de fumar?

"_Y tu cada día eres más molesta y problemática, mujer"_

-Necesito descansar.

Los ojos verde castaño de Temari brillaron con maldad.

-No Nara, antes tienes que hablar con mi hermano.

"_Perra, sabe que estoy agotado y no me dejará descansar"_

-Como gustes – Respondió fingiendo obediencia, cuando ella se giró satisfecha la taladró con la mirada – Temari _san._

Esa ultima silaba bien dirigida con malicia le ganó una mirada asesina a Nara, él le respondió con una sonrisita burlona antes de bostezar abiertamente y con las manos en los bolsillos se adelantó, internándose en aquella desolada y calurosa aldea.

oOo

-¡Joder! – Bufó a los cuatro vientos – Hace un calor endiablado.

"Tu deberías de estar acostumbrada" se quejó Shikamaru lanzándole una mirada afilada mientras fingía concentrarse en su comida, la que francamente debería disfrutar con verdadero deleite, pero como siempre esa mujer estaba haciéndole trizas su "yo" interior.

Porque no solo era una gritona malhumorada gritona, sino que además hoy hacia un papel más exhibicionista de lo normal. Se había sentado en una butaca alejada de la mesa de la cena alegando que el calor le quitaba el apetito y cruzada de piernas, ofreciéndole una panorámica de una esbelta cadera, se abanicaba con afanosa fuerza.

-Hey, el de las sombras – Dijo Kankurô con una sonrisa interrumpiendo su queja mental acerca del maltrato sicológico - ¿Cuándo vendrá contigo Aburame Shino?

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. Kankurô era rencoroso y problemático. Sabía perfectamente que Aburame Shino le venció hace años – muchos años en su opinión – en el examen de Chunin y el gallardo manipulador de marionetas, ahora que su fama se extendía como la pólvora por muchas villas por ser el Jefe de los escuadrones de Suna, no podía dejar pasar una derrota sin zanjar. Era la piedra en el camino de Kankurô, pero francamente para Shikamaru empezaba a ser aburrido.

Shino pensaba igual, cada vez que se lo decía el manipulador de insectos se limitaba a alzar por encima de sus tintadas lentas una ceja burlona y seguir su camino en silencio.

-Se lo volveré a preguntar – Mintió piadosamente.

-Déjale en paz, Kankurô. ¿O es que no sabes que a Nara le produce un sobre esfuerzo hablar? – Picó Temari con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Temari, no seas maleducada con nuestro invitado.

Se produjo un silencio, Kazekage sama hablaba, y ni siquiera su hermana mayor podía replicarle. Sintiendose más valiente que de costumbre en silencio Shikamaru le regaló una sonrisita vencedora a Temari.

Una mirada asesina junto con una mueca gruñona en la boca fue la respuesta.

oOo

-Se acerca una tormenta de arena.

Shikamaru maldijo al jodido Dios que se le había hecho pasar putas desde que salió del vientre de su gritona madre, cuando del calor desértico normal en esa aldea, los grados bajaron a menos cero por culpa de la cercanía de la tormenta de Arena.

Se enterró en el futón y se encendió un cigarrillo, al menos el humo del tabaco – acido y vigorizante – le daba cierto calor a sus bronquios – pudriéndoselos de paso – y la sensación en los huesos era menor.

Pero no era suficiente.

"_La petaca"_

Recordó entonces la petaca que tan gustosamente le había dado la Godaime y la sacó con movimientos mínimos de entre su portakunais, allí esperaba deseosa de ofrecer su ayuda, pensó Shikamaru olvidándose de todas las teorías y quitándole el tapón de metal para dar un buen sorbo. El calor fue instantáneo como un corrientazo caliente de energía que se dispersó por sus extremidades y vientre. Sonrió por el efecto, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

-Aparte de fumador, borracho. Vas agrandando tu lista de encantadores defectos. – La mujer estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja donde traía té caliente y humeante – Ahora que empezabas a parecerme un proyecto decente de hombre, tks, lastima.

"_Mierda"_

-Me lo dio la Godaime – Se excusó levemente ruborizado por el alcohol y por el comentario malicioso – A ti también te falta educación mujer, ¿acaso no sabes llamar antes de entrar?

-Como si tuvieras algo de lo que pudiera sorprenderme – Resopló.

La mujer se movió como un gato vanidoso por la habitación caminando de puntillas descalza y dejó la bandeja de té en medio de ambos, sus piernas largas se estiraron hasta que tocaron la tela del futón. Por instinto Shikamaru sacó las piernas de ese lugar.

-Tranquilo cabeza de piña, no muerdo.

El rubor se hizo más latente y Shikamaru optó por la salida más fácil, esconder su rostro avergonzado tras la petaca, cada vez más vacía.

-Te vas a emborrachar.

-No te importa.

-No quiero tener que cargar contigo mañana, un hombre resacoso es lo peor que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te largas?

-A ti solo te hice una vez un favor, y como ves fue orden de nuestras aldeas aliadas – Le recordó maliciosa.

-Eres insoportable.

De nuevo bebió de su petaca.

Y dos horas después la petaca quedó vacía rodando sin dueño por la habitación mientras Shikamaru – el perezoso numero uno de Konoha – se esforzaba en desatar el molesto y problemático tobi de Temari mientras la besaba como si quisiera comérsela. Estaba borracho, excitado y con ganas de cobrarse ciertas deudas con ese cuerpo endiablado de su dolor de cabeza numero uno.

-La próxima vez que vengas – Murmuró Temari lamiendo el cuello del chico mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él en ropa interior – no olvides regresar con la petaca, cabeza de piña – Hundió los dedos en la lacia y suave melena del hombre atrayéndolo a ella.

-Que problemática eres mujer – Se rió.

-Hump – Mordisqueó con lujuria su barbilla, frotándose con deliberada rudeza contra esa parte que se alzaba entre sus piernas – no soy la única que tiene un problema.

Él la miró divertido.

-¿Quieres solucionarlo?

-Apuesto a que tienes ya pensada la solución, genio – Sonrió.

-Me subestimas, tengo cuatro soluciones.

-Demuéstramelas todas, la tormenta durará dos días.

-Tiempo de sobra – Sus labios bajaron más allá de su cuello – Encontraré 10 más.

Ella se rió ante la promesa, pero después acabó gimiendo desfallecida.

-No lo dudo…

**Fin**

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
